This invention relates to the generation of electric power from a source of energy whose energy output is highly variable and, in particular, to the efficient generation of electrical power even when the amplitude and frequency of the energy supplied by the source of energy vary over a wide range.
There is growing interest in obtaining electrical power from "clean" sources of energy such as ocean waves and/or air currents. However, these "natural" sources of energy produce energy whose amplitude and frequency vary widely. As a result of these variations, even where a system exists for capturing energy present in ocean waves and/or air currents, a problem exists in how to efficiently transform the captured energy into electric power.
For purpose of illustration, the generation of power from ocean waves will be used in the description to follow. Capturing the energy present in ocean waves is problematic because the amplitude of the waves is constantly varying and the frequency (or period) of the waves also varies constantly. An additional problem in capturing the constantly varying energy present in ocean waves is to do so efficiently because, in typical power conversion systems, the efficiency of power conversion falls off rapidly when the system is operating outside of a relatively narrow range of power conversion rates.